


A Perfectly Acceptable Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-28
Updated: 2000-02-28
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: How most first times *really* are.





	A Perfectly Acceptable Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated NC17 for sexual activity

 

****

Rated NC17 for sexual activity. 

This story is the result of a wonderful story, "Conversations" written by Anagi and Corrine and posted to the Closet discussion list. The story was about all the way we in fanfic view certain aspects of the characters and how they most likely really are. 

My mind latched onto their idea and ran with it, and I thank Anagi and Corrine for their wonderful inspiration. 

****

A PERFECTLY ACCEPTABLE LOVE 

The door to the apartment burst open and bounced off the wall. Ben caught it in one hand while dragging Ray Vecchio through the door with the other. After pulling Ray into the apartment, Ben shut the door firmly behind them. 

The two men stood just inside the door and smiled at each other nervously, almost shyly. They had just had their first official date and were now back at Ben's apartment to continue the evening. 

Dinner had gone fairly well, considering the fact that neither man had been able to eat more than a few bites of food. They had stared happily and nervously at each other across the table for most of the meal, smiling goofy smiles between occasional nibbles of food. 

Finally Ray had asked for two doggie bags and the check, and they had left the restaurant. Now that they were actually alone together in the apartment, however, the two men were slightly nervous and unsure. 

Ray walked over to the refrigerator and placed the doggie bags inside; Dief watching this activity with a great deal of interest. Ray crossed slowly back over to stand in front of Ben and smiled at him. "Well?" 

"Well." Ben smiled back, then wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and pulled him into a kiss. At the feel of the thin, room-temperature lips pressed against his, Ben smiled and started poking his tongue against Ray's closed mouth. 

Ray's lips parted slightly and Ben slipped his tongue inside and ran it over his lover's still and placid tongue. Finally Ray broke the kiss and smiled at Ben. "Shall we move to the bed?" 

Ben nodded silently and led Ray over to the hard, narrow twin bed. Ray's fingers were shaking badly, and it took him quite a while to unbutton the flannel shirt Benny was wearing. At last he had the buttons free and slipped the shirt off of Ben and let it drop to the floor. 

Ray smiled slightly at the sight of the milk-white flesh bearing two small nipples and no hair at all. "That's fine, Benny." He murmured, and bent over to place a kiss on each nipple. 

Ben sighed and shifted on his feet, dislodging Ray's mouth from his chest. Ray looked up at him questioningly, and Ben gave him another smile. "Please, allow me." He said, and quickly unbuttoned and removed Ray's shirt, barely registering the feel of the smooth, expensive silk under his fingers. Ben stared for a long moment at Ray's chest, then shrugged and bent down to lick and tease at one of the smallish nubbins. 

"Oh, Benny." Ray said mildly. 

Ben stood back up so he was face to face with Ray, then smiled and began to unfasten Ray's belt buckle. Ben quickly removed the belt and pushed Ray's jeans down around his ankles. He looked at the faded white cotton briefs Ray was wearing and paused for a moment. 

"What's wrong, Benny?" Asked Ray. 

"Nothing." Ben smiled and shook his head, then pulled Ray's underwear down so that it joined his other clothes on the floor. Taking a deep breath, Ben let his gaze travel slowly up Ray's legs to another portion of his anatomy. He smiled as he saw his lover's cock for the first time. It wasn't that bad. Not that bad at all. "That's very nice, Ray." He said quietly. 

Ray smiled back at Benny. "Yeah? My turn now, Benny." Ray quickly and with a fair amount of skill removed Ben's blue jeans. 

Ray looked at Benny's cock and smiled happily at its adequacy. "Hey, Benny" he purred "why don't you bring that average-sized bad boy over here and we'll get it on?" 

Ben stepped even closer and wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling him into another kiss. Ben let his hands roam freely over Ray's back, finally sliding them down to hold Ray's ass. 

Ben broke the kiss and gave Ray a brief, puzzled look. "Let's sit down now, Ray." He said, pulling Ray down to sit next to him on the bed. 

"Good idea." Ray wrapped his arms around Benny's waist again, then toppled them both over so they were lying on the bed, kissing exuberantly. Ray rolled Benny over onto his back and draped his own body over Ben's. 

Ben let out a sharp cry. "Ray!" He gasped. "Ray, Ray!" 

Ray broke the kiss and smiled down at his lover. "You like that, huh Benny?" 

"No, Ray. My ankle is twisted." 

"Oh. Sorry." Ray rolled off of Ben and Ben flexed his ankle a couple of times. Ray reached down and massaged it gently, then smiled up at Fraser. "Better now?" 

"Yes, Ray. Much better." He smiled and pulled Ray back down to lie on his chest, and Ray carefully arranged his body so no one's body parts were trapped or twisted. 

As the kiss slowly built in intensity, Ray began grinding his hips into Ben's, smiling as he felt Ben respond in kind. 

Before very long had passed at all, Ray paused and gasped "Benny!" Ray's hips bucked wildly and a small spattering of semen fell across Ben's body. 

With a gasp and a thrust of his own, Ben spent himself in a small trickle against his lover, then collapsed limply beneath him. 

"Oh Benny." Ray sighed, moving to lie next to him. "My lover." 

Ben smiled sleepily at him. "Did you like that, Ray?" He asked shyly. 

"Yes, Benny. It was fine. Just fine." 

Ben's smile grew even bigger. "It was fine for me, too, Ray." 

Before long, the apartment was filled with the sound of soft contented snoring. 

****

THE END

Comments Welcome


End file.
